A Drive In Sundae
by Billy'sGSRGirls
Summary: A smutty little GSR tale! Sara takes Grissom to a drive-in movie. We don't own CSI or CBS, but oh the things we would do if we owned Grissom! This is a revised version of our story. We don't use a beta and we messed up. Please read and review.


Thanks to all that read and reviewed previously. Thanks for pointing out that we posted the wrong version of the story.

A Drive-In Sundae

For the first time in the last two weeks Grissom and Sara had the same night off. They had been exhausted from the doubles that they have had to work as the Las Vegascriminals had been doing some overtime keeping the crime lab busy. They had slept in. When Sara woke she realized she was alone in bed. She walked to the kitchen and to the smell of coffee brewing. Grissom was busy making breakfast.

"How long have you been up? Sara asked as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Long enough to start breakfast." he said smiling as he returned the embrace.

Giving each other a kiss, they said in unison, "Morning." Chuckling as they released their arms.

Sara grabbed a mug and poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at the bar while Grissom continued with breakfast.

Grissom sat her plate in front of Sara and as they were eating asked what she wanted to do on their rare night off.

"Have you thought about what you wanted to do tonight?" he asked.

Sara smiled and said, "I want to do something different instead of just renting a movie and staying in. Let's get out of here for awhile."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked her, a little worried. Grissom wasn't the major social life type of person, so going "out" always had him a little uncomfortable.

"Relax Gil. I was just thinking, maybe we could go to the drive-in." Sara said chuckling.

"Drive-in huh? I didn't think there were any left. What's playing? he asked.

With a flirtatious grin Sara answered,"Who cares what is playing?"

Grissom choked on his eggs and sent them spraying on the counter. He looked over at Sara who was laughing hysterically and gave her a smirk.

"That wasn't funny." he said with a slight smile.

"Yes, it really was," she said still laughing.

"I'm serious, what's playing?" he asked again.

"Wasp Woman and The Fly" Sara answered

Grissom grinned like a kid and went to shower.

Sara went to the kitchen and started making snacks for the movie. As she filled the basket, her thoughts drifted to what she had in mind for her sexy, but shy husband. Smiling, she fed Hank and added a bottle of wine to the basket.

"Sara!" Grissom called from the bedroom.

"What?" She asked while walking toward him

"Do you want to have dinner at our favorite place tonight?"

"I have dinner already made, we'll eat at the movies." Sara said smiling at her very wet and naked husband.

Sara just stood there staring at him, wanting to take him right at that moment but resisted the urge. The tingling that she was feeling between her thighs was making it difficult for her to do anything.

"Sara. Sara. Earth to Sara." Grissom said as he started getting dressed. He had to admit that he liked it when she stared at him. 'Are you ok?'

"Uh, um, yes. I'm fine." Sara answered, embarrassed for getting caught yet again.

A while later, Grissom put the basket of food and wine in the Denali and Sara got into the passenger seat. He grinned thinking how he loved her and how she was so much fun. She suprised him often and he mentally slapped himself for waiting so long to admit his feelings.

As they drove out of Vegas to the small town that had the Drive In, Sara held and stroked the back of his hand. He smiled and drove thinking of things that he wanted to do to her when they got home.

There was a small line of cars and trucks waiting to go into the Drive In.

"I thought you said Wasp Woman and The Fly were on tonight." Grissom said.

Sara looked at the marqee "Nine and A Half Weeks / Last Tango In Paris" were listed.

"Opps, sorry, I suppose we'll have to suffer through these, won't we, Gil?" Sara grinned at him. She knew he hadn't seen these films and used it to her advantage. Her plan was working so far. She couldn't wait for the sun to go down and the movie to start. This was going to be a night to remember.

Grissom drove toward the back of the parking lot and turned the engine off. Grissom set the radio to the designated station for the sound and sat back. Sara put her hand on his. She smiled to herself. The previews began to start, they were for horror films, romantic comedies and action films. Grissom started looking toward the back of the Denali and asked Sara if she was hungry.

"Don't you know it." Sara answered very seductively.

"Honey..."Grissom almost whined.

Sara smiled at him and winked. Reaching back to get the basket, she said, "Can you help me Gilbert?"

He returned the smile and they hauled the huge basket over the seat. Grissom opened it and was suprised to find wine and plastic wine glasses. Sara had got him feeling nervous and he wasn't sure why, so he was glad to see the wine to maybe help calm his nerves.

He opened the wine and poured some for both of them. Grissom handed Sara a glass and she held it up to "clinck" with his, "To us, we'll never be apart again."

They each took a sip, but never took their eyes off each other...

Grissom reached for the glass from her hand and put both of them in the cup holders. He leaned over and took her mouth with his tenderly, each tasting the wine again as their tongues start to explore. He moved his hands to touch her face, holding it tenderly. Sara got lost in the kiss, almost forgetting her plans for the night.

Sara ran her fingers through his salt and pepper curls, and moaned into his mouth. Grissom became even more aroused by this and grabed Sara's waist to bring her to him as his arm hit the volume dial and the sound from the film blasted at them. Laughing, they broke apart.

"I suppose we should eat dinner" Sara said giggling.

"Ok," Grissom agreed a tad out of breath.

Sara brought out the cheese and crackers and they dug into the food. Getting into the movie, they ate in silence. As Mickey Rourke and Kim Bassinger made love on the screen, Grissom felt himself wishing it was Sara and him.

He noticed Sara getting into the basket again, thinking how lovely her back was as she bent down to the basket. Watching her always aroused him, this was no different. Sitting up, Sara opened the containter of strawberries and put one in her mouth, slowly biting down, her lips surrounded the ripe fruit. As he watched her eat the strawberry, he felt his growing erection and wished that it was him in her mouth. Little did he know, Sara was thinking the same thing...

Sara ate the strawberry and asked Grissom if he wanted one. Grinning at her, he took one and bit into it hungrily, never breaking his gaze at Sara. She looked at his mouth, his soft lips around the red ripe berry, and she noticed that his tongue was licking the inside of the berry softly. His eyes were dark with desire. Sara couldn't hardly believe what she was seeing. This was what she wanted and she could hardly stand it any longer. She put her mouth to his and bit into the other half. He was pleasantly suprised as her lips touched his. They kissed with the sweet taste of the berries adding to the sweetness of the kiss, tongues caressing and tasting each other.

Sara's hands went straight for the buttons on his shirt, and one by one, started unbuttoning it. She wanted and needed to touch his wonderful chest. Grissom also started roaming with his hands and started kneading her breast through her shirt as his lips lightly slid down her jaw to nibble on her neck.She threw her head back to give him better access and slid her hands down to feel his erection and unbuttoned his jeans.As she slid the zipper down, Grissom gasped at the feel of her hand on him.He needed to return the favor but first had to feel and see her plump breast. He grabbed her shirt hem and started to pull it up. She let go of him for just the time it took to get her shirt over her head, then put her hand back on him and stroked the precum that was oozing up and down his cock.

Sara kissed his lips with an urgency that almost drove Grissom over the edge. As their lips parted, she grinned at him and bent to lick the large head of his cock. Gasping at this welcome contact, Grissom bucked involentarily towards her and she rose to kiss him again. The kiss continued as her hands wrapped around his massive erection and pumped him lightly.

Grissom was trying to keep himself from getting to close to the edge too soon and looked up at the big screen. Unfortunatly, he couldn't see very well because the windows had steamed up from their passion.

"Honey, slow down, I don't want the show to end before we get started." Grissom whispered.

As Sara started to release him and went to lean back, Grissom leaned with her and started to undo her button and zipper on her pants. Sara just leaned back to watch. He looked at her with a devilish grin as he started to pull her pants down. She lifted up her hips and he pushed the pants down to her ankles. Sara felt kind of silly sitting there in the front seat of the Denali almost naked. But it didn't last long as Grissom's hand found the heat between her legs and started rubbing her.

"God Sara, you are so wet for me." He said as he slipped two fingers in her.

"Gil, I am so close already." Sara moaned. With that, Grissom started rubbing her nub with his thumb as he pumped his fingers faster. Grissom took a pert nibble into his mouth and sucked as his hand pumped a steady rhythm. Sara couldn't stop the hard orgasm that overtook her and she bucked her hips along with the rhythm of his hand, hollering, "Gilllllllll!"

"That's it, come honey,"Grissom guided through her crashing orgasm and kissed her lips again. Sara moaned and bucked as her body gave into the pleasure. Grissom smiled and kissed her once more. Sara returned the deep kiss and reached to carress Grissom's hard erection. Her soft hand wrapped around his shaft with a firm, but gentle grip. As her hand moved to please him, Grissom groaned and lost himself in the sensation.

Sara picked up the whipped cream and put some on the tip of Grissom's hard cock. She licked it off slowly and added more. Grissom groaned with pleasure and looked down to watch her suck him. He was amazed to see Sara, his Sara, take a small bite of a strawberry and spread the berry all over his massive erection. He flinched as he felt the coolness of the berry and then when Sara topped off the "sundae" with more whipped cream. Sara was as turned on as Grissom was, the taste of the sweet strawberries and cream combined with the taste of Grissom was erotic. Sara reached down between her legs to rub her clit. She moaned as she rubbed and sucked his hard dick.

Grissom loved to watch her give him head, he loved to see her mouth expand with his length. As he watched her, he noticed she was rubbing herself and it made him harder than he thought possisble. Sara sucked him even harder, taking his full length into her throat. He didn't want to hurt her but could not help himself buck his hips into her mouth. He took his hand and ran it through her hair as he felt himself fall over the edge. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch her please herself but the intense orgasm took control. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly as Sara also moaned from her self induced pleasure.

Sara sat up and kissed Grissom softly. He touched her face tenderly and smiled. "I want to take you home, Sara. I need to be inside you." Sara smiled and nodded. Pulling up her pants, she thought to herself _this worked well_ as Grissom zipped his pants. They looked around and saw again how foggy the windows were and laughed at themselves for acting like horny teenagers.

Grissom drove as fast as he could toward home, while Sara caressed the back of his neck and kissed his fingers. Growing hard again, he sped up and hoped like hell a cop wasn't nearby. As they pulled into their driveway, Sara's hand had roamed to his crotch again, and his erection was almost painful as he got out of the Denali.

The Grissom's got out of the Denali as fast as they could. Grissom grabbed the basket and Sara unlocked the door. As they went inside Sara sat on the steps to the kitchen and watched Grissom put the basket on the counter. He turned to look at her and smiled as he walked towards her unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She watched her husband as he took off his shoes and let his shirt slide down over his handsome body. He undid his button and zipper on his pants and walked closer to her. She just sat there taking him in.

When she tried to get up, he leaned down and stopped her. Grissom took her shirt and lifted it over her head as he stared into her eyes. Sara couldn't help the emotion of love she was feeling and almost shed a tear from the love that was coming from his eyes. Grissom leaned over and unlatched her bra and let it slide to the floor. Taking her pants off easily, he bent to kiss her moist center, taking the time to give it the attention it deserved. Sara was close to reaching her limit when he stopped and rose up to kiss her lips. Grissom leaned into her and pressed his hardening cock into her thigh, kissing her deeply. Tongues were everywhere. "Gil, shouldn't we go to bed?" Sara asked him. "No, I NEED you right now, right here Sara." he told her in a husky voice.

"But what about your knees, honey?" she asked him, not really wanting to move at that point. As he started rubbing himself on her, nipping at her neck, he said, "What about them?" That was all Sara needed to hear. She reached down in between them and grabbed his cock and guided it to her opening. He also reached down and together guided it into her. Sara arched her back to take him all in. Grissom thrust himself into her a little harder than he should have but Sara didn't seem to mind and put her feet on a step higher to allow herself to take him in as far as she could and to brace herself better.

Grissom pounded into her as hard as he could, while Sara moaned and screamed with delight.

"More, Gil, more...Oh, God." as she felt her walls clamping down on his hard cock. Grissom slowed his thrusts, prolonging their lovemaking as Sara calmed a little. "Oh, honey,you are so wet. You feel so good, so tight, Oh, Sara." and he felt his balls tighten as his climax built. Sara was close to the edge again and this made him speed up his thrusting again. Their bodies shinning with sweat, and their breathing getting harder, they came together, screaming each others names in passion.

Sara kept saying "Oh, Gil" over and over in a soft voice as he tenderly touched her face and wiped the sweat from his own. Sitting up so not to crush her against the steps, Grissom grinned at her again. "Maybe we should go to bed?"

"Yes," she said. "Let's do it."


End file.
